Rornia
by RorySP
Summary: Rory es un chico que realmente nunca le había importado mucho nada, hasta el día en el que conoce a Lavinia, ese día todo cambia para él, su vida da un giro importante en torno a ella.


Aquella noche había vuelto a soñar con ella, ese pelo color fuego, su olor... todo me atraía a ella.  
Pero, era imposible Rory, es imposible, está con otro, no hay lugar para ti acéptalo.

Abrí los ojos cuando los rayos de sol llegaron a mis ojos, me levanté, viendo la hora que era, era temprano pero...

De pronto la puerta demi habitación se abrió de par en par, y en menos que se dice pio tenía a Posy encima mía.

— ¡Rory! Por fin te has despertado dormilón. — Dijo la pequeña abrazándome como si fuera un peluche en sus brazos, le devolví el abrazo.

"Ojalá siguiera durmiendo." — Pensé para mi, volviendo a recordar ese sueño, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro casi sin quererlo.

— Vaya ¡estás sonriendo! hmm. Que raro. — Los ojos de la pequeña me observaban curiosa mientras yo empecé a reír.

— No trates de entenderlo Posy, no podrías, anda, ve abajo, ahora voy. — Le acaricié su pelo y ella no tardó en quitarse de encima, obedeciendo.

—¡No tardes perezoso! — Dijo a la vez que salía riendo infantilmente.

Cogí los vaqueros y me los puse, seguidamente de una camisa blanca, era de mis favoritas, me fuí abrochando los botones hasta que terminé, me puse unas converse que hacía juego con la ropa que llevaba.

Cuandome vestí bajé al comedor, solo estaba Posy, no me parecía para nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Vick y Mamá se habían ido de viaje, nos había dejado a cargo de Gale, suspiré, en realidad yo mismo era mejor cabeza de failia que él, ni siquiera estaba, seguramente estaba arriba con alguna chica en su habitación, sería de esperar.

Cogí los cereales y dos bol, desayunamos y cuando ambos terminamos cogí las cosas de Posy y caminé en dirección a la escuela, cuando llegamos me despedí sonriendo a la vez que pensaba.

Volví por donde había venido cuando de pronto ví una melena pelirroja, dios, no podía ser... era ella.

Se dió la vuelta y nuestros ojos se encontraron, trague saliva y caminé despacio hasta ella.

—Lavinia... — Murmuré algo bajo.  
—Es Lav. —Dijo ladeando la cabeza a modo que veía su perfecto cuello.

En realidad todo en ella era perfecta, esa piel tan palida, sus ojos, sus labios, su olor... todo.

— Co... ¿como estás? — Dije recuperando la compostura como pude.

Frunció ligeramente el rostro, y su rostro pareció apenado.— No me apetece hablar sobre como estoy... ¿y tú Ro? — Dijo con una sonrisa de par en par de nuevo en su preciosa cara.

"Ahora que estás aquí estoy perfecto, o incluo más que eso".—Bien.— Me limité a responder, no iba a decir ninguna tontería, por pequeña que fuera quería ser perfecto para ella, era la primera vez que me hacía sentir alguien de esa manera.

En mi mundo solo existía esa chica, nadie más solo ella, todo giraba alrededor de ella, mi cara palideció al recordar que tenía novio.

—¿Como estás con tu novio? — Sonreí, pareciendo despreocupado aunque en mi interior estaba muriéndome por haber preguntando, seguramente iba a decir que bien, estaba claro.

Su rostro palideció de pronto, como si al hacerle esa pregunta le hubiese hecho daño, inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber formulado esa pregunta mientras la miraba con una preocupación realmente visible.

—Lo hemos dejado.— Se limitó a decir mientras sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas, nono ¿que he hecho? imbécil.

Me acerqué sin pensarlo y le rodee con mis brazos, abrazándola con mucha fuerza contra mi.

—No te preocupes... encontrarás a alguien que te merezca.— Murmuré con los ojos levemente cerrados a la vez que acariciaba su pelo y la atraía a mi, el olor de su pelo, dios... era una droga para mi.

—Gracias Rory...—Susurró mientras sollozaba, yo seguí acariciando su pelo, apretándola contra mi pecho, me sentía muy sobreprotector con esa chica, no sabía por qué, pero era así.

—Ven, vamos a casa y te hago un cola cao calentito. — Reí, viendo su reacción, está también empezó a reír, al menos había conseguido algo...

De camino a casa no le quitaba ojo de encima, aún parecía un poco triste, no sé que demonios había hecho ese idiota, dejarla, a una chica como ella, así de dulce, de perfecta, menudo idiota.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa abro la puerta y me echo a un lado, invitándola a pasar primero, me daba un poco de vergüenza llevarla a mi casa, era la primera vez, esperaba que no fuera la única, ella observaba toda la casa con sumo detalle, mientras yo rezaba porque no hubiese dejado nada mal, el simple hecho de pensar que diese un mal aspecto me estremecía el cuerpo, suspiré.

—Ven, la cocina está por aquí — Murmuré agarrándola de la mano, guiándola por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

Ella se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la encimera mientras que yo bajé la mirada a sus piernas disimuladamente, dios no entendía que tenía, pero me atraía tanto, sacudí la cabeza y volví a la realidad, cogí el bote de cola cao y leche y un vaso, todo esto lo hice mientras la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, hice el cola cao y se lo ofrecí, ella me respondió con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa me dejó embobado un largo rato.

—¿Rory? — Murmuró y yo volví a la realidad abriendo los ojos de par en par, no sé porque ante esa reacción empezó a reírse, me ruboricé ligeramente dándome la vuelta.

—Gracias —Dijo y me dí la vuelta.

Al darme la vuelta lo único que ví fue su sonrisa, acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla.


End file.
